Playtime
by T4L3R
Summary: Sirius is stress-baking. This stress is quickly alleviated when his Master comes home with new toys. Light D/s. Part ten and final short installment of Mine, Mate. This, like all prior stories, are connected one shots. They can be read on their own.


"Sirius?" Remus called as soon as he stepped out of the floo.

"In here!"

Remus walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway, content in simply watching his husband. Sirius had been bent over in front of the oven and taking out a tray of cookies. He was completely naked (which was the norm when they were home alone) save for oven mitts and his collar. The kitchen table and counters were full of trays. Sirius scanned the room and simply placed the last tray in the only empty spot available - on the stovetop.

"What brought this on?" Remus learned soon after they moved in together that the Animagus had a tendency to stress-bake. It was a nice surprise because he always assumed it would be the smoking. This made the werewolf sigh in relief that it stayed only one to two a day; after his mother's death, he had been scared of anything that was associated with cancer. It was extremely rare with Wizarding metabolism but still.

"Lily's baby is past due. You know they made me Godfather. I AM NOT READY TO PARENT! That brat also clearly doesn't want to be around me! He's going to hate me! What if I end up hurting him and Lily kills me? Then who would take care of you? You're too young to become a widower!"

Remus walked up and pulled the dark haired man into a tight hug with a small chuckle.

"Love, first of all, it's perfectly normal for first pregnancies to be late. Besides, it's only been one day. Second, I take care of you more often than you take care of me. You will be a marvelous _God_ father. No one is asking you to take Baby Harry in full time. They asked you because you are most qualified to be the crazy uncle every child needs. Lily will not kill you because I will be there to be the responsible one. What's all this about leaving me a widower, anyways? Are you planning on doing something stupid like drive that motorbike into a tree?"

Sirius simply shrugged. He had wrapped his arms around Remus tightly like his life depended on it. He also had buried his nose into the crook of Remus' neck to breath in the smells that always reminded him of bookstores and a rainy day in the forest. They were soothing. Sirius took one final deep breath when he felt himself being pulled into the living room.

"Come on. I bought some new toys you'd like."

The bag by the fireplace were labeled _Tropical_. It was one of the European locations of a sex shop that was associated with the club they went to on the last night of their honeymoon. This made Sirius perk up in excitement.

"What did you get?"

Remus didn't answer. He simply took the bags and walked up the stairs. Sirius threw off the mitts before running after him. When Sirius reached their bedroom, he found Remus taking out two silver bars. Then he took out two chains that were connected by a hook and a smaller item that looked like a screw. Taking his wand, the brunet levitated the screw to the ceiling not far from the closet. It was screwed in with a strong gluing spell. Then the chains were attached to the hook. Remus gave the chains a tug. Satisfied with the stability, he attached the shorter of the two bars to the chains before he took out the four cuffs that matched Sirius' collar from the nightstand.

"Come here."

Sirius was trembling with an excitement and arousal as he walked under the chains. Soon, both wrists were cuffed and hooked to the bar. The length of the chains forced his arms to be raised above his head. They were also set in a way that allowed him to comfortably grip the bar. Next his ankles were cuffed and spread about a foot apart with the bar. Remus then stood up and asked if he was comfortable.

"Yes, Master." There was a shake in his voice.

"You don't even know what I'm going to do with you."

Remus leaned in to breath in the strong scent of arousal and gave the bound man's neck a lick before biting down hard. Sirius whimpered and the chains above his head shook. He bent his head back to give his Master a better angle, trying to ignore his own dick which had become painfully hard. When Remus was finished abusing his neck, he felt himself trying to lean forward for more but was stopped by the chains.

"Master." He missed being touched.

Remus ignored this as he took a small clear bag out. It was a new Prince Albert ring. This was a long rod of steel with one ball on the end. Another shorter rod stuck out by it's ball end that had ended in a ball as well. A small towel was summoned from the bathroom and placed on the nightstand. The ball on the shorter rod was unscrewed before both pieces were placed on the towel and sanitized. Then the final item in the shopping bag was revealed. It was a vibrator, much like the prostate one they bought at the club. Only this one was flesh colored and shaped similar to Remus' own dick when hard. One end was also rounded to mimic his Knot. Sirius moaned loudly and fought against his bindings when he saw what it was, almost coming. Remus smiled as he took out the vibrator, sanitized it and placed it on the towel by the piercing.

"I haven't done anything," Remus had walked up to Sirius and began running his fingers down the bound man's arms. "Yet so eager." He hooked his finger on the collar's D-Ring to jerk Sirius in for a hard kiss.

"M-Master, I," Sirius whimpered when his Master pulled away. He was suddenly screaming when a hand was firmly touching his groin. "Master! No!"

"No? I think that's the first time you've said no."

"Please. I can't!" Sirius was breathing hard before managing to stammer, "Permission. Please."

"Do you want release?" Remus had leaned into his sub's ear as he continued to slowly pump the dripping dick. Sirius whimpered out a whispered plea. "Enjoy it, pet. This will be your only time tonight. Understand? Come."

Sirius' scream caught in the back of his throat as he come hard. He went limp when he began calming down. He didn't notice that the come was cleaned off him until he felt his ring being gently pulled out. Then, a cold pressure was being pushed into his dick's hole. He looked down to see the ball being screwed onto the shorter rod when the new jewelry was in place. There was a hum of approval from his Master before he stepped away. Sirius felt himself being turned around to face the closed closet doors. Looking up, he saw they were transfigured in a mirror.

Remus undressed and pressed himself against Sirius' back. Small kisses were placed on the whimpering man's shoulders. Slowly, his hands ran from the armpits down to the buttocks. Once reaching them, Remus could't help himself from groping them and placing a hard slap on the right cheek. A nice pink blush appeared and Sirius' breath hitched. "Beautiful," was all Remus said before stepping away to pick up the vibrator. He returned watching Sirius' dazed expression on the mirror. With one quick movement, Sirius spasm-ed against the chains and spreader bars. Remus had placed the toy inside him with no warning, knowing Sirius had kept himself well prepped for situations like this. Another spasm rippled throughout the bound man's body as the toy let out a strong vibration and the head moved around and against his prostate. Remus watched all this on the mirror. There was a small gurgle and some drool was pooling in the corners of Sirius' mouth. Looking down the mirror, Remus also noticed that Sirius was rock hard again, with a deep red flush spreading throughout his groin.

"Open your eyes, pet." Remus pressed himself against Sirius. He enjoyed the vibrations coming from the toy that sent light jolts of pleasures from his own hard on. "Hmm, yes, look Sirius." A nibble was pressed into Sirius' ear, causing a shiver. "Look how beautiful you are. I could come just from looking at you like this." He moved his hands up to pinch, twist and pull on Sirius' perky nipples.

"Master," Sirius was moaning. "Your pleasure. Let me satisfy you."

"Oh, you are, love." Remus bit down on an ear with a growl as he moved one hand down to play with the tight balls. Sirius screamed and jerked at this. "Do you want to come? Are you close?"

"Master, no. No, not me. Please. Let me please you! I'm yours, your toy. Please use me." The vibrator was suddenly pulled out of him, leaving Sirius feeling empty. "MASTER!"

"Look at yourself, love. I want you to watch yourself being fucked."

Remus lunged inside Sirius' hungry hole. Making sure Sirius was looking at himself, he began moving. He purposely kept his thrusts slow, causing Sirius to beg for more. Remus moved in one last time and stayed there to enjoy Sirius' warm anal muscles flex around him. His hands rubbed up and down the shaking man's stomach.

"Such a good dog, my delicious pup." Remus slowly licked up Sirius' neck and to the ear, playing with the lobe. "Why are you so sweet? No one should be so," The statement was ended with a growl.

Remus bent down to bite a shoulder. He gripped his Mate's hips, hard enough to leave bruises, before moving to fuck the dazed man. He continued to thrust hard into the withering man. His teeth continued to dig into Sirius' shoulder. He tasted blood as he lunged in a final time. Remus shook hard as his orgasm rippled through him. He stood there, leaning on Sirius, as he calmed down. Looking up, Remus saw Sirius looking completely fucked out with bliss in the mirror, a goofy smile spreading across his lips. Remus wandlessly summoned a plug. There was a small whine when he pulled out and quickly placed the plug into the agitated hole. Sirius whined again when he felt his Master step away for a moment.

"Shh, I'm right here, love." Remus gently spun Sirius around and placed a gentle kiss his lips. "I'm going to remove the wand. Then I'm going to suck you. You will come when I squeeze your balls. Understood?"

"Master, my Master. Love my Master," Sirius whispered.

"Understood?" Remus' firmer voice and a hard twist of a nipple helped the question fight through Sirius' fog.

"Yes, Master."

Keeping his hands on Sirius' sides, Remus slowly bent down to his knees. He gently removed the long jewelry, set it aside and replaced it with the usual round ring worn. As soon as the ball was clipped on, Remus lapped up the moister that quickly pooled on the slit. The only response from Sirius was a jerk of the chains. Soon, Remus had sucked in Sirius whole while holding the hips still. The only noise coming from Sirius at this point was the word "Master" with every breath. Remus' tongue swirled around against all of Sirius' more sensitive spots, enjoying the way the word dripped out of his sub's lips and the taste. _Why does he have to taste so good?_ He slowly pulled back so his tongue could play with the head. _So sweet. Damn._ Remus quickly swallowed the throbbing dick down, enjoying the way the ring massaged his throat.

By now, Sirius was whimpering ever so softly, his voice nearly gone yet still breathing out "Master." He was suddenly letting out a silent scream when he felt his balls gripped and squeezed hard. Everything faded, the last thing registering was his Master's throat continuing to swallowing him down with an approving hum.

* * *

 **Notes: This is the last one shot installment of "Mine, Mate." I have multi chapter story planned that will have references on these shorts I plan to write as soon as life allows.**


End file.
